


Night Out

by hellomegan



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/F, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomegan/pseuds/hellomegan
Summary: Liara and Shepard decide to spend some quality time together at the casino.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing about them, it's actually taking over me. 
> 
> Leave a comment with a prompt or something you want me to write about. Stumped for ideas :(

Shepard wanted to meet at the casino. There were several casinos on Thessia, but they were never places Liara had even thought of going. It was busy, crowded, and there was nothing to study apart from drunken gamblers.

(She wonders briefly if the Protheans gambled.)

Either way, spending time with Shepard was always ideal, no matter the place.

With the war going on, it was becoming increasingly difficult to spend time together. It worried Liara that their last days together might be spent tearing people apart with biotics, rather than things a normal couple might do.

Though, Shepard had said a few times that they weren’t a normal couple. Not really.

 _‘Well, how could we be, you’re obsessed with cats and I think they’re right up there with the reapers,’_ she’d joke.

Sometimes Shepard might actually take things seriously, but other than that the abrupt humour (usually thrown into the middle of a serious conversation) was all part of the charm. Liara loved her for it.

Liara found the casino easily enough, and saw Shepard across the room, leaning against a wall and talking to Captain Anderson.

She was wearing a short black dress, and Liara had to take a moment. She was so used to seeing her in armor, or her casual attire. Occasionally naked, though the scars still make her look like some kind of hardened soldier. Rugged, which Liara liked.

Seeing her in a dress for the first time softened her somehow.

‘I see you checking me out, T’Soni.’

Blinking in surprise, Liara felt her cheeks heat up. Ignoring the comment entirely, she turned her attention to Anderson.

‘Captain Anderson, it’s good to see you again,’ she said. Liara sees Shepard grinning at her out the corner of her eye. ‘I didn’t exactly take you for a gambler.’

‘Well, you’d be correct. Gambling isn’t my thing,’ he replied. ‘I’m only here to meet someone, talk business. Anyway, I should let you two carry on. Nice seeing you.’

He gave both women a polite nod before wandering off to the roulette table.

‘Hey,’ Shepard said, and promptly kissed Liara’s cheek. ‘You look beautiful.’

‘So do you.’ They link arms, and walk together towards the bar. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a dress, Shepard.’

‘Eh, this is a classy place,’ she shrugs, and as they reach the bar, orders them a couple drinks. ‘I _wanted_ to wear my armor, but Garrus said he tried that once. Bouncer almost threw him out.’

They lean against the bar, waiting for their drinks. Shoulders touching.

Across the room, Liara spots Anderson, getting _very_ into the roulette table. ‘For someone that isn’t a gambler, Captain Anderson seems quite invested in winning.’

‘He’s undercover.’

‘Oh?’

‘Couldn’t say much about it,’ she said. Shepard passes her a drink. ‘Here’s to us.’

They clink their glasses together, knock back their drinks, eyes on each other the whole time. Liara puts her glass down and couldn't help the smile that played across her lips. Shepard follows suit, only the staring and the smiling turns more into kissing.

Shepard’s hands were holding her waist, squeezing lightly. Liara loves it when Shepard touches her – anywhere, it doesn’t matter. There’s something about her hands, the ones she so often uses for violence, touching her so gently. As if Liara’s something precious.

When they pulled away, Shepard grabbed her hand. ‘So, are you ready to lose all of your credits?’

‘Do you assume I’m that bad at gambling, Shepard?’

She raised her eyebrow. ‘I mean… You’ve never gambled before, right?’

Liara uses her other hand to shove Shepard lightly. She staggers a bit to the left, grinning at the asari from ear to ear.

‘So, where to first?’

‘Varren racing. Definitely,’ Shepard pulled her toward the table, where holographic varren were lined up, ready to race. ‘Which one do you wanna bet on?’

She inspected them for a moment, then points to the third in line. ‘That one. It’s more focused than the other varren, giving him motivation to win. The others are simply there, not entirely aware of—’

The race begins, only seconds after Shepard placed the bet.

‘They’re fast,’ Liara comments. ‘Oh, look! Number three is in the lead!’

Shepard comes up behind her, rests her chin of Liara’s shoulder. ‘You’re always right, smarty pants.’

Number three finishes in first place and Shepard punches her fist into the air. After a celebratory kiss, Shepard claims her prize. The two link arms again, and decide to get some fresh air.

As they walk toward the balcony on the far side of the casino, Shepard says, ‘Aren’t they cute?’

‘Who?’

‘The varren.’

‘Shepard, they’re just ugly, mutated lizard-dogs,’ Liara states. ‘Why do you insist cats remind you of Saren, but you find _varren_ cute?’

They reach the balcony, and Shepard leans against the banister. Smiling at her girlfriend, she says, ‘Varren _are_ cute. Cats, especially those ones with the weird scrunched up faces, are weird. And they’re always hungry, no matter _how much_ you feed them—’

Liara catches her off guard, something she can rarely do, and kisses her. Shepard leans into it, moaning softly.

'Liara...'

Her hands reached immediately for Liara’s waist, shifting down to her butt. Liara pulled back to gasp, only for Shepard to move her mouth to Liara's neck. She turns their bodies so that Liara’s back was pressing against the banister.

As Shepard shifts her leg between the asari’s legs, the door to the balcony opens. They jump apart, clearing their throats as they go.

It’s a security guard. He says, ‘Just a reminder there’s security cameras above you.’

‘Right,’ Shepard mumbles, and it’s the first time Liara’s seen her girlfriend blush. ‘Well, we’ll just be going then…’

She brushed right past the guard, tugging a giggly Liara by the hand.

‘Where to now, Shepard?’

Shepard glances at the exit. ‘I’m getting a little tired of gambling.’

They locked eyes, and Liara frowned. She assumed they were only just getting started.

‘But… We only bet on one race?’ she asks, head tilted to the side. ‘We could go play cards, I think I saw Garrus—’

‘How about just us?’ Shepard interrupts. She licks her lips. ‘In my room?’

‘What did you have in mind?’

**Author's Note:**

> They're probably going to play strip poker, lbr. 
> 
> I'm a lesbian that doesn't even know how to ask a girl out so it's a miracle I could write anything close to what happened on the balcony. Stay tuned for more poorly written make out scenes! 
> 
> \- Megan :)


End file.
